<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sans, Papy and happy Frog by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700926">Sans, Papy and happy Frog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter'>Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one-shot [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - non canon, Bad Puns, Don't copy to another site, Good Flowey, Good Harry Potter, Harry Is A Horcrux, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Minor Character Death, Papyrus' spaghetti, Past Child Abuse, Pet, Revival Items, Share of Hearts, Skeleton Puns, Strong Sans, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wanted that for himself. A family. Someone. Anyone. And he found it. A skeletal one.</p><p>Cover by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape">RiddleSnape(AO3)</a>/<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/S1L6Moon9">@S1L6Moon9(WP)</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one-shot [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/26518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sans, Papy and happy Frog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558865">Undertale MOB FILM (part 1-2-3-4-5)</a> by STARBOT DUBS.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Spoilers: </strong>all the HP books and movies and Undertale game. If you don't know the books, movies or game, go read, watch and play them!</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Undertale, nor any of the characters from the game, they belong to Toby Fox. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p><p><strong>Beta: </strong>none</p><p><strong>N<sup>er</sup> words:</strong> 2,186</p>
<hr/><p>“Talking”</p><p>
  <em>Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Change of POV</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <strong>Sans, Papy and happy Frog</strong>
</h1><h3>
  <strong>–One-Shot–</strong>
</h3><p>
  <span class="u">7-year-old</span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">H’s POV</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>“Wake up, Freak! We’re going on vacation!”</p><p>The 7-year-old boy opened his eyes as his cousin jumped on the stairs over his cupboard where he slept. The boy sighed and got up. He hurried to put on his clothes and left his room, already in the dining room he could hear his relatives pampering the youngest. <em>He wanted that for himself. A family. Someone. Anyone.</em></p><p>The car ride was long and tenuous. Didn’t take long for Cousin Dudley to get bored. Harry looked out the window already bored. <em>This would be a long summer.</em></p><p>As soon as they arrived Cousin Dudley forced Harry to go out to play while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got their hotel rooms ready. This was something Harry knew well. He either run or he would be beaten into a pulp, so he ran down the road. He ran and ran up the mountain. He stopped only when he realized he had left the town. He looked around confused to realize he was at the top of a mountain and there was nothing but a cave before him. Hearing his cousin still running, Harry hurried inside only to stop before he’d fall down a massive hole.</p><p>“Caught you!”</p><p>Harry gasped as Dudley caught him and the two fell down the hole.</p><p>
  <strong>–SPF–</strong>
</p><p>Harry woke up with a humph, he opened his eyes to realize he was on a bed of flowers and Cousin Dudley had just kicked him awake.</p><p>“Get up, Freak. We need to go back. Mum and Dad will have your head.”</p><p>Harry nodded and got up<em>, even if this was technically Dudley’s fault.</em> They started walking out the place where they’d fallen only to find a flower.</p><p>“You are new here, aren’t you?” The flower asked.</p><p><em>It actually spoke.</em> Harry’s mouth fell open but before he could pinch himself to be sure it’s really happening, Dudley stepped on the flower and walked on. Harry looked at his cousin and then at the poor flower. He hurried to take hold of a vase that appeared out of nowhere and replanted the flower. The flower looked back confused as Harry made sure it would survive.</p><p>“Freak!” Dudley called.</p><p>“Going, Cousin Dudley.” Harry agreed. “I’m sorry for him.” He added towards the flower. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Flowey the flower.”</p><p>“Pleasure. Now I really need to go or my cousin will return and will literally destroy you just to make me pay.” He apologised and set down the vase, before he hurried after Dudley.</p><p>Harry found Dudley with a strange looking woman, who smiled back gently.</p><p>“Pleasure, I’m Toriel.”</p><p>“Harry, I believe we are lost, Ma’am. We need to get back, this is definitely not England.”</p><p>“Come with me.” The strange woman then grabbed both of their hands and walked away.</p><p>
  <strong>–SPF–</strong>
</p><p>Madam Toriel was a lovely woman and Harry loved every single second that they were with her, but Dudley didn’t so he knew they had to leave. The woman argued against, but Harry decided to leave with Dudley and they only departed after he managed to use his strange powers to explain to the woman how the two would survive on their ride.</p><p>“Let’s go, Freak.” Dudley ordered as Madam Toriel left after Harry defeated her.</p><p>Harry looked after the woman sadly. <em>She had been the best thing that had happened to him and he had thrown it away. </em>As they left, they literally found themselves in a forest. They looked around and after a short walk they found themselves standing before a real skeleton. As Harry tilted his head to the side, Dudley shrieked in fear and run away. Harry looked at the way where Dudley ran to and then back at the skeleton.</p><p>“Hello, pleasure to meet you. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Sans the Skeleton.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Mr Sans. Now<em>, if you don’t mind,</em> I have to locate my Cousin before he gets lost.”</p><p>Harry hurried away and found Dudley almost killing a poor froggy. He ran past him to take the froggy into his arms, only for his back to be used as a punching bag instead.</p><p>“Sans, I found one. I found a human.”</p><p>Harry raised his head from his kneeling position while protecting the frog against his chest. He found Mr Sans standing there with another, yet taller than Mr Sans, skeleton. Mr Sans looked at Harry and Dudley<em>, that was still hitting Harry’s back,</em> and then at the newcomer.</p><p>“I believe that’s a frog.”</p><p>Harry snorted through the pain before he blacked out.</p><p>
  <strong>–SPF–</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">S’s POV</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>Sans watched as the fat human child hit the nice human child so hard that he blacked out. The nice child only didn’t fall on the frog because of his kneeling position.</p><p>“Sans, human child just killed that frog!”</p><p>“Yes, you could say that he is a… frog killer.”</p><p>Papyrus glared back before he stepped towards the fat human child. The yellow-haired human child stared at the tall skeleton and raised his fists.</p><p>“Careful, Papyrus, he is armed and he is not afraid to use it.”</p><p>“SANS!”</p><p>Sans walked around the fat human child, letting Papyrus deal with him. <em>He wasn’t worth it with the way he treated people.</em> He approached the fallen child and helped him onto his side, the frog looking up from its secured location between the child’s arms and his chest. Sans looked up at the fat child who was actually trying to punch Papyrus. <em>That one wouldn’t survive in this world if he fought everything that showed up, but this one though…</em></p><p>Sans leaned down and picked up the boy, before he left. He left him in his room, resting and returned to the forest to find his brother about to defeat the crying boy. He took hold of him and teleported just as his brother did the last strike, making his brother believe he had killed him. Sans left the boy at the entrance of the exit of the underground.</p><p>“Now leave.”</p><p>The boy looked back for a moment scared of what would come ahead, but Sans let his eye turn blue and glared at the boy, who run into the black hole in fear. <em>Served him right.</em></p><p>Sans returned home to find that Papyrus had found the nice boy and was actually making his horrible spaghetti for the boy, who shyly ate it as if it was the best thing in the world.</p><p>“I found Frog in your room, Sans. He looked to be starving so I prepared him my speciality.”</p><p>“He must have really been hungry if he ate it all, your food is a killer.”</p><p>Papyrus glared back.</p><p>“Excuse me?” The two shut up before they started to argue, to see the nice human child by their side with the empty plate and a blush. “Can I have more?”</p><p>Sans’ mouth fell down as Papyrus’ chest would have grown with pride if it could have.</p><p>“Of course, Frog. I’ll set you seconds in no time.”</p><p>Sans scratched the back of his skull at the way the human child just let himself be called Frog as if it was a nowadays thing.</p><p>
  <strong>–SPF–</strong>
</p><p>“Are you sending me away?” Frog asked as Sans walked with him down the streets to one of his million jobs.</p><p>Sans looked back at the sad boy.</p><p>“Don’t you want to return?”</p><p>“You already sent Cousin Dudley home, I have no reason to go as well.”</p><p>Sans looked ahead again.</p><p>“This is a world of monsters, Frog.”</p><p>“I’m a freak.” The boy argued. “If I’m not welcomed here where will I be welcomed?”</p><p>Sans looked again towards the boy, who was looking back with pleading looks.</p><p>“SANS!”</p><p>Sans shivered and Papyrus run towards them, he immediately pulled Frog close into a tight hug.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything.” Sans argued.</p><p>“Why is Frog crying? Sans!”</p><p>“I said no nice-cream.” Sans shrugged. “They are… bone freezing.”</p><p>Papyrus gasped in outrage, he looked around and immediately released Frog, before hurrying towards a shop by the side and bought a massive one for Frog.</p><p>“Thank you, Papy.”</p><p>“Anytime, Frog.” Papyrus agreed as he opened his hand and closed several times<em> as if afraid it would really freeze him</em>, making Sans and Frog share amused looks. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>Frog immediately looked at Papyrus at the title with the look of someone who never had that before. Frog then looked at Sans uncertain.</p><p>“You heard your Papy, let’s go home.” Sans agreed and Frog grinned widely.</p><p>“Did Sans say something strange to you, Frog?”</p><p>“No… it just took a while to pass through Uncle Sans’… thick skull.” Frog argued and Sans laughed as Papyrus snarled back for teaching Frog his horrible puns.</p><p>
  <strong>–SPF–</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">July 1991</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">10-year-old about to become 11-year-old</span>
</p><p>Sans arrived home to find one letter in Frog’s mailbox. He picked it up and entered to find Frog learning how to make the horrible spaghetti under Papyrus’ tutoring. <em>Would they still have a kid by the end of the teaching?</em></p><p>“Frog, you got mail.” He called and the two stopped, looking back.</p><p>They approached and Frog accepted the parchment, opened it and took out the massive looking letter.</p><p>“<em><span class="u">Dear Mr F. T. Skeleton</span></em></p><p><em><span class="u">We are proudly to announce that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We wait a reply no later than 31 July.</span></em>” Frog looked back confused.</p><p>“Never heard of this school.” Papyrus argued. “It must be a prank.”</p><p>
  <em>Wizardry school… Sans suddenly understood the boy so much better…</em>
</p><p>He looked up at the boy as he hurried to his room and started talking with his pet flower over his new letter. Sans scratched the back of his skull. <em>Looked like he had to go on a journey with Frog to the superficies after all. And if any of them dared to harm his and Papyrus’ child, they would have to deal with him and the whole underground.</em></p><p>
  <strong>–SPF–</strong>
</p><p>Sans went to pick Frog up for the holidays who had half of his heart so they both could travel. <em>Papyrus refusing to talk with him until Frog arrived was really a heart breaker, principally since only Sans could go.</em> Upon his arrival at the castle he found the old human trying to argue with his child over him being Harry Potter and not Frog the Skeleton. Sans’ eye flashed blue in anger and hurried to his kid, pulling him behind himself.</p><p>“Uncle Sans!” Frog called scared.</p><p>“It’s okay, Kiddo. I got this.” He promised and before the human could grab his stick, Sans raised his arm and a shower of bones shot at the human from the ceiling, from the sides and from the bottom. He stopped when there was only one single HP left. “Let’s go home, Kiddo, your Papy refuses to talk to me until I’ll bring you back.”</p><p>Frog nodded and picked up his pet flower.</p><p>“I told you that when my family would come that you wouldn’t enjoy the consequences, Sir.” Frog put in and hurried to join Sans. “Let’s go home, Uncle Sans.”</p><p>Sans nodded and took hold of his kid, leaving the castle with him.</p><p>
  <strong>–SPF–</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">14-year-old about to become 15-year-old</span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">H’s POV</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>Harry learnt how to travel out of and into the underground. The problem was when one day a white-skinned Wizard followed him. Before he even could react and try to defend himself: Uncle Sans, Papy, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore and Flowey were between the two in full battle mode. <em>Oh boy. </em>What didn’t help was that as much as they killed the human, he kept returning.</p><p>Harry jumped in between as the Wizard started to learn the attacks and was ready to kill them, only for the attack to hit the teen.</p><p>
  <em>It was strange dying.</em>
</p><p>What was even more strange was to return. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Uncle Sans, only to remember that they shared a heart. He looked back and saw the Wizard’s dead form.</p><p>“How…?”</p><p>“You were his revive item.” Uncle Sans offered. “Let’s go home. You deserve some hot cats, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I want Papy’s spaghetti.” Harry argued and the tall skeleton smiled widely.</p><p>“As many as you want, Frog.” The older agreed.</p><p>Harry smiled, picked up Flowey and went with his family home as King Asgore and Undyne took care of the body.</p><p>“Uncle Sans?” Harry asked and Uncle Sans looked back. “Can you teach me how to fight like you?”</p><p>Uncle Sans smiled back and messed with his hair.</p><p>“Sure thing, Kiddo. It’s gonna be a… bone breaker.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.” Harry agreed as Papy snapped back. “So long as you don’t… de-Flowey me.”</p><p>Flowey snapped from his place in his vase on Harry’s arms as Sans laughed.</p><p>
  <strong>The End!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something I wrote in a couple of hours.</p><p>If somethings don’t make sense? Who cares. Harry’s magical so if they are in the ruins and suddenly there’s a vase? Blame magic. We are in a world where HP and fight mode is accepted, why not magic appearing out of nowhere?</p><p>This is because of a YouTube comic video I saw where Sans and Papyrus adopt Frisk and call him Lil’ Pup.</p><p>There won’t be a sequel. Harry got his family, Dumbledore got a warning shot and Voldemort is dead, so *shrugs*</p><p>~Isys  </p>
<hr/><p>Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction/">https://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction/</a> </p><p>Pss: me on ko-fi please buy me a coffee I'm only asking for 3,63 USD (3€)  <a href="https://ko-fi.com/isyslunaskeeter">https://ko-fi.com/isyslunaskeeter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>